


Confession

by kis



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du Clois du point de vue d'une certaine personne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**CONFESSION**

* * *

 

 

Ça allait faire maintenant 30 minutes et 15 secondes que j'admirais le plafond au-dessus de mon lit, attendant avec une grande patience la fin total des gloussements, aussi stupides que puérils, de ma voisine de dessus.

40 minutes et 55 secondes à me demander quand est-ce que cette stupide Violette Carnow fermera sa maudite bouche ! D'une main habile, je pris la couette et l'aplatie sur moi, espérant qu'il serait imperméable aux gloussements de la poule d'en haut.

**

*

Je me suis toujours dis qu'un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, c'était inévitable. Le malheur est, à mes yeux, qu'une grande chaîne infernale qu'y attend qu'une once de bonheur vienne naître en nous afin de mieux s'en prendre à ce bonheur et pouvoir mieux nous détruire.

C'est ce qui s'est produit quand le silence couva enfin tout l'immeuble. J'avais même l'impression d'entendre tous les habitants soupirer d'aise. Le bonheur de pouvoir enfin dormir tranquillement s'était emparé de moi, mais ce n'était sans compter sur mon réveil qui sonna à ce moment précis.

Tout en me levant avec... grâce, je maudis du plus profond de mon être la voisine du dessus et me promis d'aller consulter un tueur professionnel... ou simplement d'aller acheter de la colle super forte qui tient « super longtemps » comme le vantait si bien les pubs TV.

Frigorifié et encore endormie, je me pris le coin de la petite table. Je lâchai un juron et ouvris avec rage mon frigo à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Je fouillai dedans, glaçant tout mon corps et le referma avec la même rage, pestant contre mon frigo.

J'ouvris mon placard avec la même délicatesse que si je tenais le cou de la voisine du dessus et chercha le « je ne sais quoi ». Une fois ce « je ne sais quoi » en main, je le posais avec douceur dans une machine et attendis patiemment. Les secondes passèrent et enfin, l'odeur du café titilla mon nez. Une fois le doux liquide brûlant dans la bouche, un sentiment de paix m'envahit. Que serais-je sans le café ? Ça je me le demande chaque jour.

Buvant la dernière goutte de ma boisson énergétique magique, je me préparai de façon à être à l'heure au boulot. Avant de sortir, je lançai un regard désespéré à mon appartement, pensant qu'il allait se ranger tout seul. En regardant ma montre je sortie comme une furie, pour re-rentré quelques secondes après, dans mon appartement, fouillant énergiquement chaque recoins, ne me gênant pas à pousser tous les affaires qu'il y avait sur la table, jetant en même temps la peau de banane qu'il y avait dessus.

-Merde où est-ce qu'ils sont mes articles ?! criais-je, espérant qu'ils viennent par magie tous seuls.

Je courrais comme une dingue dans mon appartement, pleurant de rage, croyant ma vie déjà fini quand j'ouvris une porte avec désespoir. Et... Ô eurêka ! Enfin trouver !

-Mais mince, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sur la cuvette des WC ? bougonnais-je, fixant les feuilles d'un air désapprobateur.

Une fois mes articles enfin en mains, je me dirigeai d'un pas conquérant vers l'ascenseur. Un sourire indéfinissable s'étalait sur ma bouche quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur... C'est officiel, le grand Dieu tout puissant veux ma mort, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !

-Chloé ! Comment allez-vous ? cria une femme d'un certain âge, qui jurait que par le fuchsia.

-Très bien, et vous Violette ? demandais-je poliment.

Cette dernière gloussa et fouilla dans son sac, aussi fuchsia que sa tenue et me montra une petite photo où un pauvre jeune homme était bâillonné sur un lit... fuchsia ! De belles paires de menottes rose pâle en fourrure l'attachait au lit. Au, je vois déjà vos regards courroucés, comment ce fait-elle qu'elle montre des photos intime ? C'était devenu une habitude bien à elle de montrer ses trophées, montrer sa puissance, faire jalouser certaines de l'immeuble.

**

*

L'amour est dur, difficilement touchable, surtout quand on s'appelait Clark Kent et Lois Lane. J'avais vu leur petite parade. Tout le Daily Planet, le célèbre quotidien qui nous employait, pariait sur eux. Bien sûre, les deux protagonistes n'en savaient rien, ils devaient surement avoir les yeux bouchés. Alors que j'écrivais mon article sur le grand John Carlton, célèbre pour ses entreprises, une furie au nom de Lois cria contre son pauvre partenaire au nom de Clark.

-Nan mais ce n'est pas vrai Smallville ! Je pars pendant une heure voir Perry et quand je reviens tu n'as rien écris ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas taper sur un clavier où je t'envoie directe dans ta cambrousse natale ! pesta Lois, tapant de ses petits poings contre le ventre de Clark. Même Chloé qui est toute seule réussi à travailler avec brio alors que toi...

Clark était resté muet contre la colère de Lois. Il la regarda retournée à son poste quand il se retourna vers moi en se penchant légèrement.

-Dis Chloé, Lois à ses ragnagna où quoi ?

-Je t'ai entendu Smallville ! cria Lois, le tuant du regard.

Pour toute réponse je pouffai de rire avant de retourner à mon article.

**

*

Adossé contre « ma » machine à café, je regardai de loin les deux jeunes gens se chamaillés comme deux enfants encore en maternelle. Déborah Rourk, s'interposa et demanda quelque chose à Lois. Posant mon regard sur Clark, je vis une lueur. Un nouvel éclat que je n'avais pas vu depuis un moment. Ça devait remonter au lycée. C'était une simple lueur mais qui en disait long sur les sentiments qu'il portait à Lois. Il était resté un bon moment à la regarder, droit comme un i, souhaitant sans doute qu'elle le remarque. Mais hélas, ma cruchette de cousine ne regarda même pas Clark quand Déborah fût partie et retourna à son article. Clark soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers moi.

-Alors campagnard qui ne sait pas taper sur un clavier, ça sera quoi ? rigolais-je en enfonçant une pièce de 2 cents.

-Une Lois plus calme. soupira Clark. Plus sérieusement, un café. Fort. Très fort.

J'appuyai sur un bouton tout en rigolant de voir l'état de mon collègue et meilleur ami.

-Alors, racontes-moi tout, c'est comment de bossé avec ma cousine ?

-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus éreintant ! A croire c'est tout le temps de ma faute !

Clark bu son café, regarda le gobelet et eut un vague sourire.

-En faite, avec elle c'est tout le temps de ma faute ! «  _Smallville pourquoi tes doigts sont dans ta poche et pas sur le clavier ?_  », «  _Smallville, tu ne mets pas assez d'émotion dans ton article, on dirait que tu critiques ton mur de cuisine_  ! », «  _Smallville par-ci, Smallville par-là..._  »

- _Smallville_  je trouve que tu prends trop de liberté. critiqua une voix qui stoppa net Clark dans son monologue.

Une voix qui lui glaça son corps tout entier.

-Tu as 30 secondes pour retourner vers ton poste de travail et continué où je te jure sur la tête de Chloé (petite protestation de ma part) que tu n'auras plus aucune descendance de toute ta misérable vie de fermier. continua Lois en murmurant la menace, lui donnant plus de poids.

Ledit fermier fit une grimace que seule Chloé pût voir et repartie dans son travail, non sans jeter un coup d'œil a la dérobée sur Lois. Une fois que Clark ne pût les entendre, Clark s'était promit de ne plus utiliser son super ouï, Lois me fit un grand sourire.

-Alors, ton collègue, Clark, tu le trouve comment ?

Lois souffla et tapa contre « ma machine ».

-Hey doucement avec Titine !

Lois explosa à ce moment.

-Il est stupide ! Tout en lui m'inspire de la colère ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le déteste tout en le désirant profondément ! Chloé je suis perdue !

Et cela continua, pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Lois se lamentant sur son sort. Plus loin, Clark nous regardait, paumé. Il s'efforçait de ne pas utiliser son pouvoir, cela lui arracha une grimace.

-Hey Chloé tu m'écoute ?

-Lois, au lieu de te lamenter sur ton sort, pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui demander toi-même ?! lui-dis-je subitement.

Lois avait reprit son air sarcastique et rigola d'un rire sans joie.

-Je suis déçu Chloé, je croyais que tu me connaissais aussi mieux que mes mains ! Premièrement, je ne m'abaisserais jamais à demander à ce fermier analphabète son amour. Deuxièmement, en parlant d'amour, il a toujours sa fermière, Lana Lang... dit-elle avec amertume, buvant avec rage son café.

-Lois, Clark a aimer Lana qu'à ses premières années. Il l'aimait, enfin je croyais. Jusqu'à que tu arrives. Son amour pour elle a terni avec le temps. S'il ne voulait pas la lâcher, c'est parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de la solitude, peur de se retrouver seul. Il se servait d'elle comme bouée, pensant qu'avec le temps ça passerait. Mais tu es là Lois. Tu as changé toute sa vie. Tu es son centre du monde.

Lois posa nonchalamment son gobelet vide et retourna à son bureau, sans rien dire. La tête haute, elle ne parla plus de toute la journée, espérant que mon petit monologue lui trotte dans le cerveau. Les jours se transformèrent en mois et Lois parlait presque plus à Clark. Ce dernier aillant remarquer l'attitude assez bizarre de Lois alla à ma rencontre, vers ma « Titine »

-Dis-moi Chloé, tu lui as dit quoi à Lois pour qu'elle m'ignore royalement ?

Rêveusement je tournai mon petit bâton blanc dans mon gobelet et bu doucement mon café.

-Dis, tu ressens quoi pour Lois ?

Interloqué, Clark me regarda longuement, cherchant le piège dans ma question. Mais me voyant que sérieuse comme un pape il ne fit que se poser, las, contre « ma » machine.

-Si tu oses, ne serais que rigoler sur ce que je vais te dire, je te jure que je dis tout à ce Antonio Garcia ! me menaça Clark, me pointent un index accusateur.

Voyant que je n'allais rien faire de ce qu'il allait dire, il regarda nerveusement vers Lois, de peur qu'elle vienne.

-Le premier jour qu'elle est venue à Smallville, je n'avais pas fait attention à elle, la trouvant trop directe, intrépide, pas assez douce. Petit à petit j'ai ressentie un drôle de sentiment au creux du ventre. Quand je pensais à elle, mes trips se nouaient, me faisant souffrir à l'intérieur. Une douce excitation à remplacer la douleur et quand je la voyais, c'était ma journée qui s'illuminait. J'appréhendais toujours nos rencontres car elles se suivent toujours d'une engueulade. Au début ça me décevais, puis petit à petit, j'ai pris goût, préférant ça, a l'indifférence total de ma vie. Puis j'ai enfin trouvé le mot qui me hantait mes nuits en plus de son visage. L'amour. Chose que je n'ai plus connue depuis longtemps, même si je sortais avec Lana.

Un sourire imperceptible naissait sur ces lèvres. Nos regards se croisèrent. C'était révolu l'époque où il fallait ce parler pour nous comprendre. Un simple regard suffit. Je partie en direction de mon bureau et regarda Clark parler à Lois, l’entraînant vers la machine à café. Une discussion, un crie, un baiser et la fin d'un article.


End file.
